


beware of frozen heart

by skyekingsleigh



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney Movies) Fusion, Annabeth is Elsa, F/M, Grover is Sven, Percy is Kristoff, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: “You were going to share a single carrot with your reindeer,” she states more than asks, and he opens his mouth to reply but she cuts him off. “And you’re willing to split it into three for me?”Frozen au
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	beware of frozen heart

**Author's Note:**

> this...is the result of re-watching frozen in preparation for frozen 2 last year. title from "Frozen Heart" from frozen.

Annabeth is running.

She fears that when she looks down, she’ll see ice covering the ground with every step she takes. So she doesn’t look down. She keeps her stormy eyes locked behind her, finding comfort in the hunched figure of her sister and the way it becomes smaller and smaller the further she goes.

Annabeth is falling.

She’s slipping and she’s scared, because she’s caused this, she’s solely to blame, but suddenly she’s steady, two strong arms anchoring her body until she regains her balance and she’s upright.

“Woah, are you okay?” The male voice sounded comically concerned, making her attention snap at once to the owner. She’s faced with sea-green eyes with a wildness that can challenge the angry waves of the ocean, black hair darker than night, pale skin and flushed cheeks. He was a few inches taller than Annabeth, and in his right hand still holding onto her arm oddly enough was a bright orange carrot. She feels the roughness of the vegetable against her own cloak and the sleeve of her dress, and she must have stared at it long enough because he pulls back and awkwardly scratches at his ear before holding it up to her. “Hungry?”

She stares at him in wonder, this stranger who apparently likes to offer food to fellow strangers, but doesn’t say anything.

“Grover and I were going to share this but we don’t mind splitting it to three, right pal?” It was then that she notices the scowling face of a reindeer behind the man, staring at her as if daring her to take the offer.

“You were going to share a single carrot with your reindeer,” she states more than asks, and he opens his mouth to reply but she cuts him off. “And you’re willing to split it into three for me?”

The man looked down with a blush, shuffling his feet against the freshly trimmed grass. They were just outside the borders of the castle, but he showed no signs of recognition upon seeing her face when she pulls down the hood of her cloak, letting her curly hair out wildly. “Well, yeah, I mean–business is slow because it’s summer and all but yeah…I know what it’s like to go hungry.”

Annabeth had to admit that she fought very hard for her smile not to surface. “I’m not hungry, but you’re something else, Sir.”

“I’m definitely not a Sir by any means,” he chuckles, finally lifting his chin and looking back at her. “I’m P–“

“No, don’t!” Annabeth stops him from introducing himself. “Don’t tell me your name. It ruins the mystery of this whole encounter.”

This time he full-on laughs at her, even elbowing Grover in the process, as if the reindeer would suddenly start guffawing as well. “Well, alright then. What do you suppose I call you?”

Annabeth pauses for a moment. “Wise Girl.”

“Wise Girl,” He repeats as if testing the nickname out on his tongue before retorting with a teasing grin. “Well, that’s humble.”

“And you?”

“My mother used to call me Seaweed Brain because I loved swimming in the ocean.” He finally says after thinking for a second or two. “I suppose you could call me that.”

“Seaweed Brain,” she repeats just like he did. “I like it. What did you say your business was, again, Seaweed Brain?”

“I didn’t. But, uh, it’s ice. I cut ice for a living. I guess.”

Annabeth almost raised a brow at the irony. Here she was, trying to escape her curse, and meeting someone who needs ice of all things for a living. “So what do you do when it’s summer?”

“Uh,” he scratched the back of his ears again like habit. “Hope for more ice?”

Her eyes gleamed with mischief, fingers moving subtly at her sides before pointing behind him. “Like that?”

Seaweed Brain follows her gaze and almost drops to his knees in shock. “What the…that definitely wasn’t there earlier.”

“What do you mean?” She feigns a frown. “I saw it the moment I got here.”

“Well would you look at that, G-man?” He turns to talk to his reindeer who dutifully looks back at the giant ice cubes stacked haphazardly behind them. “This will be enough to buy us meals for the next three days, at least! Everyone’s dying for ice in his heat.”

“I’m glad you’re not out of business,” she interrupts his spiel.

“You…” Seaweed Brain turns to her in amazement. “You must be my lucky charm or something. I haven’t come across ice for weeks since winter ended. I’d offer you a whole lot more than a third of this carrot now if you asked.”

“I’m not looking for something in return; I didn’t even do anything,” Annabeth shakes her head at him, but paused when something else occurred to her. “Well…except maybe someone to talk? Same time tomorrow? I am your lucky charm, after all. And I’ll bring food.”

Seaweed Brain looked shocked for a moment and stayed silent, which sent a fleeting feeling of panic through her spine. Had she been too forward? Too desperate for a friend? But all her worries faded when he gave her a blinding grin.

“You’re in luck, Wise Girl. You’ve gotten yourself two someones, because Grover and I are here to talk whenever you want. Tomorrow, then? We have to go before these ice cubes melt.”

She nods and tries not to smile too widely. “Tomorrow.”

-

They meet everyday at the same time. Seaweed Brain keeps seeing more ice to cut and sell; Annabeth keeps her friend.

-

“Have you ever seen the princesses?” She asks one afternoon. The both of them lay with their backs resting against a huge rock, far enough away that they could see the entire castle in their view.

“Once or twice, when I was younger. Lately they’re been sort of aloof from the entire kingdom, but,” Seaweed Brain shrugs. “I guess I don’t really care that much.”

Annabeth fights back a smile. Of course. Of course her only friend in the Kingdom could care less about the royal family, and of course she had to be the crowned princess. “I think I like that you don’t care.”

Seaweed Brain grins abashedly at her. “You think? Really?”

Annabeth hums in reply, biting down on her lower lip. “You have too much to worry about anyway. Your business is–“

“Booming,” he interrupts with a raised brow and a small smile. “All thanks to you.”

“I didn’t do anything,” she scoffs with a roll of her eyes. “But anyways, since you apparently couldn’t care less, does that mean you won’t make it to the coronation celebration next week?”

“Uh, are you kidding me?” Annabeth almost sags in relief at his words but tensed up soon after when he continued talking. “Of course I’d be there! Think about all the free food! Grover would kick me where it hurts if I pass up that opportunity.”

The princess finds herself frowning once again. “I bring you food.”

“I know, Wise Girl,” he says fondly. “But you won’t even have to for a few days after that celebration. You’ve honestly done more than enough.”

“Just say you’re sick of me and my help and go,” she teases, but there’s bitterness underlying her tone a little bit that didn’t go unnoticed by the dark-haired boy.

“Don’t worry, Wise Girl, I’ll never get sick of you,” he promises. “Although I did hear the princesses both look more stunning than the entire population of Arendelle.”

Annabeth smacks him over the head to hide her blush.

-

Coronation day sneaks up on her like a ghost and freaks her out the entire night before. She can’t touch a thing without it frosting over, so she makes sure to wear her thicker gloves. Meeting Seaweed Brain in the afternoon had been a struggle; they’ve never been touchy before and she never really had a problem when she’s not the one doing the touching, but that day each time he tried to move close to her she backs away like she’s avoiding the plague. He didn’t show concern, though, merely teased her and pulled silly faces that made her laugh despite the bubbling nerves in her gut.

In the morning, she wakes up to the sound of Palace staff bustling around and her sister’s voice echoing the halls excitedly. By the time she was told to get dressed, Annabeth had been more than ready to cancel the whole thing if only it was possible.

The ceremony passed by quickly and easily enough–save for her almost freezing stuff in her hands in front of the entire kingdom. She spends almost the whole day trying to smile politely at the guests and standing in the corner to watch everyone have fun. She itches to tug her hair out of its tight braid and let her wild curls free, but she managed to contain herself. _Conceal, don’t feel_.

She also hasn’t seen Seaweed Brain even though he practically drooled at the thought of all the food he was going to get at the party. She had told him the day before that due to her ‘work’ at the palace, she wouldn’t be able to meet him today. Annabeth thought it was strange how wrong she felt with that decision.

“Annabeth!” Her sister Rachel blurts out, appearing between masses of dancing guests with a blonde boy in tow. “I mean, Queen Annabeth. I’d like you to meet Prince Luke of the Southern Isles.”

The said prince leaned down to kiss her gloved hand while Annabeth nodded at him politely. Something about him nagged at her, though, as if she could tell his smile wasn’t as genuine. Being around Seaweed Brain almost everyday made her aware of the distinction between smiles, she guesses. He was handsome, she’d give him that, although the long, jagged scar running down his face made him look almost deceitful.

“It’s a pleasure, Your Highness,” he tells her.

“Anyways, we came here for your blessing,” Rachel grins at her, cheeks as flushed as her blood-red hair.

“My blessing?” She frowns. “My blessing for what?”

Her sister reddens even more. “Well, you see…”

Rachel and Prince Luke look at each other with matching smiles before turning to her. “We’re getting married!”

Annabeth had been so sure she could go through the day without incident. So sure.

“What?” She didn’t mean her voice to sound so harsh, but it came out that way anyway. “Uh, no you’re not.”

Rachel frowned while Luke coughed awkwardly. “Well, why not?”

“Because, Rachel,” she grounds out her name like she would a child. “You can’t just marry someone you just met!”

The redhead glares. “Says who?”

“Common sense!” Annabeth replies incredulously. “I’m sorry, Rachel, but I won’t be giving you my blessing to marry the first guy you meet since you were six.”

“And whose fault is that?” Her sister’s voice got louder, attracting more attention.

“Excuse me?”

“I wasn’t the one who locked myself in the castle, in my room, and decided to just ignore everyone!” Rachel starts. Prince Luke tries to hold her hand to stop her but she just shrugs him off. “You’re always like this! You always shut people out! You barely know Luke and you think you can decide whether or not he’s good enough for me?”

Annabeth tries to calm herself. “And you think you know him? Listen to yourself, Rachel.”

“Stop dictating my life!” She finally shouts.

“I can’t do this,” Annabeth sighs, resigned.

“And now you want to ruin everyone else’s lives, too, because you’re just so miserable!” Rachel continues to shout more frantically.

Annabeth turns to walk away.

“Stop walking away! Stop shutting me out!”

She turns coldly to the guards. “Celebration’s over. Close the gates.”

“No!” Rachel runs after her and grabs at her hand, taking her left glove off and setting off what Annabeth had feared most would happen.

She hears the gasps from the crowd first before she could register the cold. When she does, it was like it enveloped her entire being completely, not leaving a spot for warmth, only coldness and horror and ice.

“What…?” Her sister croaks out, staring at the spiky ice forming as a barrier between them.

And then all hell broke loose.

“Witch!” A lord shouts, followed by multiple vicious voices that tried to get to her while a good half of the people had ran to the other direction.

“Get her!”

“She’s cursed!”

“Monster!”

“Annabeth!” Rachel calls out desperately, but with one horrified look, the queen turns around and ran away.

“Annabeth wait!”

They were just outside the doors when she caught up to her by tugging at the elastic holding her hair together. Blonde, princess curls bloomed out wildly, just in time for a familiar voice to call out.

-

“Wise Girl?” Percy calls the nickname she’d come up with out loud amidst the chaos of all the royalties and townspeople alike and almost turned red at just how silly he sounded. “You’re…”

She turns to look at him and immediately her face falls.

It was unmistakably her. No other girl in the kingdom had curls that defy gravity the way hers did. And Percy would know those grey eyes even from their distance, her standing near the castle doors and Percy all the way down behind the huge fountain. But he doesn’t get it. Wise Girl had said she works at the castle. This…this was the queen.

“What…” he gapes in confusion, as well as others who looked at him and probably only sees a measly low-life.

With pained eyes and a longing look that confirms his silent question, Wise Girl–no, Queen Annabeth bolts out of everyone’s reach, onto the raging sea that only she could tame with ice.

-

The moment she’s gone, a harsh shiver falls upon every single person in Arendelle. It takes Percy a few seconds to realize that he’s standing on ice, real ice, and that snow has started to fall at a rapid pace from the sky. Actual snow. In summer. What in the Gods…

“I…I have to go after her.” He looks up and sees Princess Rachel, trembling in the cold but determined nonetheless.

“In this cold? You’ll more likely get sick,” a blonde-haired man declares with a frown.

“But she’s my sister. If it weren’t for me…”

Percy didn’t know what took over him, but suddenly he steps closer to the Princess, hands still trembling–due to the cold or in fear, he still hasn’t figured out. All he knew was that he had to find Wise Girl. He _had_ to. And so he opens his mouth, reckless and determined. “I’ll come with you.”


End file.
